Retirement
by EastEnder
Summary: Della has joined Perry and Ken in Paris after the successful conclusion of TCOT Desperate Deception.  Little does she know that for her and Perry life is about to take a dramatic turn.


Many thanks once again to Bibliophile Tropicale for taking the time to help and advise me and to ESG for creating our lovely couple.

_Paris, France 1990_

The dining room of the George V hotel in Paris was gradually emptying as Perry Mason and Della Street lingered over their coffee. They had just eaten a leisurely breakfast and did not feel inclined to hurry anywhere that morning. Della's glance at Perry was full of concern. This last case had taken a lot out of him. He had successfully proved the son of his old friend was innocent of all charges and the case had been dismissed. However, it had been hard work with an undercurrent of tensions going back to World War II. Perry was physically and emotionally exhausted and it showed.

"_I should have joined him sooner_," Della admonished herself. "_I could have made sure he watched his cholesterol and didn't eat the rich foods he loves."_

They had spoken on the telephone each day and Perry had assured her he was just fine. However, in the end it was his admission that he missed her and things weren't the same without her that had made her reach for the phone and book the next available flight to Paris.

"Perry, are you sure you feel well enough to go sight-seeing today?" she asked him now.

"Of course, Della. We have both been working hard, we deserve some time together," he answered picking up her hand and kissing her fingertips. "Where shall we start?"

"Wellllll,l" Della replied, "I would love to see the Eiffel Tower, the Mona Lisa, the Champs Elysee, Notre Dame, Sacre Coeur."

"Whoa there!" Perry laughed. "We have only have a few days but we'll try to fit it all in."

As they were preparing to leave their table Ken Malansky bounded up with youthful exuberance. "Morning folks," he said giving Della a kiss. "What are your plans for today?"

"Good Morning Dear, we were just discussing doing some sight-seeing," Della greeted him. "Would you care to come with us?"

"No thanks, Della, not this time," Ken answered with a smile, "Paris is for lovers and in this case three is definitely a crowd. You two go and enjoy yourselves. I think I can amuse myself for the day."

"Right, Ken. See you later if Della hasn't walked me completely off my feet by then," Perry replied while taking Della's hand as they left the dining room.

Much later that day Della and Perry were taking a well-deserved rest in their suite after visiting all the sights on Della's list. They used the time before dinner to slip into their robes, recline on their queen-sized bed, and admire the beauty of their new purchase. While strolling along the Left Bank, the beautiful set of four watercolors had caught Della's artistic eye and she insisted they would look just right in the office back home. Enjoying their quiet time together, they both agreed the watercolors would always remind them of their special time in Paris.

"Della, have you ever been to London?" Perry asked, gently stroking her arm as it rested across his chest.

"No, but I would love to see Buckingham Palace, The London Eye and..." Della replied, then laughed, as Perry picked up her train of thought and finished her sentence, "and the Houses of Parliament and the Tower of London."

Perry shook his head and grinned. "I think we need to extend our time in Europe to include a few days in London."

"That would be wonderful. I'll take care of the arrangements first thing in the morning," Della answered, immediately assuming her secretarial roll.

"No darling, this is one occasion I don't need your secretarial skills. I'll make all the arrangements. You just relax and enjoy yourself. Now..." Perry continued, getting up from the bed. "I have a few calls to make while you shower and dress." He disappeared through the door into the lounge with a secretive smile on his face.

After dinner as they were preparing to go up to their suite Perry took Della's arm. "Do you think you could walk just a little further today? I would like to take you somewhere."

"I** think** I can manage just a little further. You've peaked my curiosity, counselor." Della flashed him a seductive smile as she tucked her hand into the crook of his arm.

The evening air was cool as they walked through narrow cobbled streets until reaching the embankment of the Seine. The lights of Paris twinkled on the water and pleasure boats glided by before slipping under the numerous bridges. Perry guided Della down paved steps to a quiet path hugging the river. Occasionally, a pair of lovers would stroll by, so immersed in each other they were oblivious to the attorney and his secretary strolling arm in arm along the river path. A damp chill rose up from the river and Della shivered slightly in her light jacket. Perry stopped, eased off his top coat and slipped the coat around her shoulders and pulled her into his arms.

Suddenly, he felt years younger as he bent and gently kissed her on the lips. "Darling, I have never asked you to marry me in Paris have I?" He whispered.

"No," Della whispered as her eyes swept up to meet his. "And I have never refused you in Paris either."

Perry's heart dropped. "_She's going to say no again"_

Della looked into his eyes and placed her hands on either side of his face. "And I'm not going to refuse you this time! Yes Perry, I will marry you." She brought his head down to her lips pouring all her love into her kiss.

"Della, my Della!" Perry hugged her to him then reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a small ring box. Opening it, he took out a brilliant square cut solitaire diamond and placed it on Della's finger where it was a perfect fit.

"It's gorgeous!" She breathed. "How did you know my size?"

"Who's the greatest detective in the world?"

Della gave a sultry laugh and flashed him a smile. "Sherlock Holmes!"

Perry laughed and shook his head. "No, but Paul would be proud of my detective work. I think I was rather clever." He grinned. "I traced around the inside of one of your rings I found lying on your dressing table."

"Oh Perry!" Della felt such love for this man.

Perry reached into his pocket a second time and brought out a folded sheet of paper. He handed it to her. "There's no need to waste any time. This is a special license. We can be married in three days at Caxton Hall in London."

"Perry, when were you able to plan all this?" Della wanted to know.

"My plan began when I knew you were finally joining me in Paris. Are you pleased?"

"I couldn't be happier," she whispered, pulling his coat closer to her cheek, breathing in the scent of his cologne, and recalling so many years ago the warmth of his coat as she peacefully slept on the office couch. With his arm protectively around her they strolled back to their hotel and met Ken bounding down the steps on his way out.

"I'm off to see some of the night life of Paris," Ken told them. "See you in the morning."

By mutual consent Della and Perry agreed not to mention their engagement or marriage until they came back from London. The next morning they informed Ken they were going to London for a few days and would see him when they returned. He assured them, he could find plenty to keep him occupied in Paris while they were away and happily waved them goodbye.

#########

_London, England_

The Eurostar thundered across the plains of Northern France as Perry watched the flat green fields speeding passed the window. Della dozed quietly beside him, her head resting on his shoulder, a little smile playing around her lips. Perry had never felt so content. He turned and gently caressed her cheek as she slept.

"_She looks happy,"_ he mused. He could hardly believe that in a couple of days she would be his wife. Della awoke just as the train entered the tunnel and twenty minutes later it emerged into the English countryside and a spectacular view of the White Cliffs of Dover.

The final stretch of their journey into London took very little time and they were pulling into St Pancras Station. Collecting their bags, they headed out of the station and onto Euston Road. Della grabbed Perry's arm in alarm.

"It's frightening. It's so busy," She gasped as red double-decker London buses swayed along, one behind the other, while black cabs aggressively negotiated the traffic in a competition to find the quickest way through the melee. A light rain was falling and everything looked grey and cold. Della was disappointed.

Perry flagged down a passing black cab.

"Where to guv?" The cab driver asked while winding down his window.

"The Dorchester, please." Perry smiled at the unfamiliar form of address as he helped Della into the taxi and climbed in after her.

Pulling up outside the hotel the cabbie helped them with their bags. Perry tipped him generously.

"Thanks mate!" The cabbie gratefully pocketed the fiver, released the hand brake and whistling cheerfully pulled out into the traffic speeding down Park Lane.

After checking in, the concierge escorted them up to their suite on the third floor. Perry tipped him and firmly closed the door before taking Della into his arms.

"I love you so much, Miss Street!" he declared. "Soon you will be Mrs. Mason. I can't believe this is really happening."

Full of confidence in court he was often nervous and unsure of himself where Della was concerned and even now, he was afraid that something would happen to stop his wonderful dream from coming true.

"You'd better believe it!" Della drew his lips down to meet hers and kissed him seductively. "I love you too, Mr. Mason and I think we have just about enough time for me to prove just how much before we dress for dinner." She continued while removing his tie and jacket.

##########

Later that evening when they were dressed and ready to leave for dinner, Perry drew Della to the window and drew back the curtains. As they looked out onto Park Lane the sun came out from behind a cloud and the whole London scene before them was transformed. The leaves on the trees in Hyde Park shone in a myriad shades of green while the roman candles of the horse chestnut trees sent their small white flowers floating down to the ground like confetti. The air smelled of damp earth and spring blossoms.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Della exclaimed. "What a difference when the sun shines"

"I knew you would like it."

Perry pointed out Marble Arch to their right and Buckingham Palace which could be seen through the trees to their left.

"Now let's eat…..all this activity at my age has made me ravenous." Perry grinned as he grabbed her coat.

##########

The attorney and his secretary awoke on their wedding day to a beautiful April morning with the sun streaming into their room and a noisy flock of sparrows twittering and chirping in the London Plane trees outside their window.

Perry put his arm around Della and pulled her head down onto his shoulder.

"Good Morning. Did you sleep well my love?" He asked kissing the tip of her nose.

"Yes," she replied, her voice slightly thick with sleep as she awoke. "But now that I think about it, we should get up and get ready. We don't want to be late for our wedding._" _She smiled mischievously and slipped out of bed before he could stop her.

"OK, but I want an appointment later on this evening, Miss Street! " He laughed making for the shower.

##########

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your lovely bride, Mr. Mason," The Registrar's voice came from far away as Perry realized the short ceremony was over. He had made his responses mechanically, his eyes never leaving Della's and his hand gripping her hand so tightly he had felt her wince once or twice at the pressure.

He brought his lips down to her in a long tender kiss.

"_At last, my beautiful Della is truly my wife."_

Della accepting his kiss felt a deep contentment.

"_Why have I waited so long for this moment? " _She thought dreamily._ "It feels as completely right as it should have been years ago."_

Emerging on the steps of Caxton Hall, the sun which had obstinately stayed behind a cloud all morning, suddenly broke free and the whole of Caxton Street was bathed in sun light.

Perry looked up at the sky. "It's such a lovely afternoon, let's explore the London parks?" He suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea but I think I had better change my shoes." Della looked down ruefully at her high heels.

"I remember a time when you could run in three inch heels." Perry teased her.

"There was also a time when we slept on listing boats and hid on fourth floor window fire escapes. Those, my dear counselor, were the good old days. Now, I live the comfortable life," Della insisted.

Perry chuckled and suggested, "In that case, we had better take a taxi back to the hotel then we can walk through Hyde Park by the Serpentine, cut through Green Park, around the lake in St. James, and finally have tea at the Ritz."

##########

After all the years, Perry felt his life was complete. Later that evening they quietly dined in their suite. Finishing their meal, there was a quiet knock at the door. Della gave Perry a puzzled look.

He shrugged. "Maybe you should see what they want, it might be important."

Della glided to the door and slowly opened it. The bell boy stood outside with an enormous bouquet of red roses.

"For Mrs. Mason," he greeted.

"Oh, oh yes, thank you," Della stammered surprised by the unfamiliar title and reached for her purse. "I'll just get..."

"No need, Madam. It's all been taken care of." The bellboy glanced at Mason and gave an all knowing smile.

Della read the card nestled amongst the roses. "F_rom an admirer and your devoted husband."_

Laying down the flowers she went into Perry's arms. "Thank you so much, darling. They are beautiful!"

"Not nearly as beautiful as my wife," He replied, kissing her gently. "Now, I believe I have an appointment for this evening. Come here and show me your appreciation."

"Wait just a minute!" Della laughed, wriggling out of his arms. "Now it is your turn for a present. Fix us a night cap - I won't be long," She called disappearing into their bedroom.

Perry poured their drinks and stood looking out across the park. He heard Big Ben strike nine o'clock in the distance, and watched the city lights flicker on and the glow of cigarettes appear amongst the trees in the park.

He felt strangely nervous and apprehensive. _"This is silly! This is my Della, who I have known and loved for almost forty years. We have made love hundreds of times, it is no different now that she is my wife."_

A sound made him turn around, his eyes swept to a vision standing in the doorway in an elegant black satin nightgown.

Perry gasped. Della still looked as beautiful as the first day she had walked into his office nearly forty years ago. The passing years only adding serenity to her lovely face that now glowed with happiness.

He took a few steps toward her and realized she had removed her shoes and stood in her bare feet looking so small and vulnerable. Perry knew that all he wanted was to love and protect this wonderful woman for the rest of his life. He took her in his arms and carried her effortlessly to the bed.

"Della you look..." For once words failed him.

Della gently touched his mouth with her fingertips.

"Don't talk my darling, just love me," she whispered nuzzling into his neck.

His nerves and apprehension were swept away by Della's words. As their bodies took and gave pleasure to each other, he understood why loving her this time was indeed different; she was finally completely his….. now and forever.

##########

Della wasn't sure just what had woken her. She could see from the first grey streaks of dawn coming through the window that it must be around 5:30 in the morning. She put out her hand to touch Perry, only to feel a cold emptiness where his warm body should be. Then she heard it, a small indiscernible sound…..a moan. She sat bolt upright in bed looking across the room to the direction of the sound. A shadowy figure was slumped in the arm-chair on the other side of the room. Della was out of bed like a shot and across the room.

"Perry, Perry, what's wrong?"

"Della, can't breathe... dizzy..." He gasped.

"Try not to move, darling." Della advised him, placing her hand on his forehead. He was perspiring and shivering at the same time. She rushed back to the bed and made a grab for the telephone to dial the night reception desk.

"It's Mrs. Mason," Della fought to remember, "Suite 305. Please can you ring for an ambulance immediately?" She was almost shouting into the receiver in her panic. "My husband has collapsed!"

She quickly pulled on a sweater and trousers which she had casually thrown onto a chair the night before and returned to Perry with his dressing gown and slippers.

"Della, I want you..." Perry's voice was no more than a whisper.

"Perry, don't talk, save your breath." She instructed him

Within minutes the ambulance arrived with the paramedics. After checking his vitals, they soon had Perry in a wheel chair, on oxygen and on his way down to the waiting ambulance where they transferred him to a stretcher. Soon they were pulling up outside St. Mary's Hospital. The emergency team was prepared and waiting. Immediately they began their inspection and whisked Perry away. Della hurried, trying to keep up, until at the entrance to the ICU she was confronted by a large woman in a sister's uniform barring her way.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Mason but you can't go any further," the woman said in a soft Highland brogue.

"Please Sister, I must stay with him! I've been by his side for almost forty years! I can't leave him now whatever happens I must be with him!" Della pleaded, becoming hysterical.

"Mrs. Mason, please be calm." The Sister gently guided Della to a chair and eased her into it. "You can't do anything for Mr. Mason at the moment. The medical team is taking care of him. You would only be in their way and you wouldn't want that would you?"

Della nodded and apologized. "I'm so sorry. It's not like me to become hysterical, but we were only married yesterday and I can't believe fate would be so cruel as to take Perry from me so soon."

"I understand, Mrs. Mason, really I do." The Sister's voice was surprisingly gentle for such a large woman. She sat down next to Della and put an arm around the older woman's shoulders. "By the way, I'm Sister McQueen," she introduced herself, "and I'll be with your husband all the time. I promise I will let you go to him just as soon as we can."

Giving Della's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, Sister McQueen stood up and went into the ICU leaving Della slumped in her chair. The clock on the wall ticked away the minutes. To Della it sounded as if it was ticking away Perry's life. All the time her head was spinning and she felt sick inside.

"_This can't be happening. Not after our wonderful day yesterday. It's all my fault," _she chided herself. _"I should have taken more care of him. I shouldn't have let him do so much. He was already exhausted after this last case. If….. no…..when, Perry recovers I shall insist we think about retirement," _She decided. They had talked of retiring many times but there was always just one more case, one more person needing Perry's help.

Della paced the length of the room, went to the window and looked out. London was waking up. The traffic was beginning to flow along the street outside the hospital. A gentle rain was falling as people walked along under their umbrellas or waited for buses on their way to work. How could everything carry on so normally when her Perry was fighting for his life? At last all the pent up emotion over the last few hours brimmed over and Della sat down and sobbed her heart out.

"Mrs. Mason, are you alright?" A gentle, lilting voice with a pleasing mix of British English and Hindi broke through her sobs. She raised her red rimmed eyes and looked up to see a tall, elegant man standing by her chair.

"My name is Mr. Ramchandani," he told her, "I'm the Consultant Heart Specialist here."

Sitting down next to her he took Della's hand. "Mrs. Mason, your husband is suffering from severe physical and mental exhaustion," he explained gently. "We will closely monitor him for the next twenty four hours, but I am sure he will make a complete recovery. Sister McQueen explained that you were only married yesterday and you are both very far from home, so I will let you stay with your husband as long as you promise to leave immediately if the medical team requests you to do so."

Della wiped her eyes with her tissue and held out her other hand to the doctor. "Thank you, Doctor. I'm not normally so emotional, but Perry… Perry is my life."

"Please don't feel the need to apologize, Mrs. Mason. It's completely understandable." The Consultant helped Della to her feet. "Now go and be with your husband. He's resting now, but I'm sure when he regains consciousness your presence will be the best medicine he could have."

Della quietly tip-toed into the room and had to stifle a gasp when she saw Perry on the bed. He was as white as the sheet surrounding him and appeared so small, not at all like the giant of a man with whom she had spent the best part of her adult life. Taking his hand in both of her own, she raised his fingers to her lips. "I'm here, Perry. You know I would never leave you. Please, please don't leave me."

For the next twenty four hours Della remained by his bed, aside from a brief bathroom break or a cup of coffee. It seemed that she had sat there gazing down at her husband for what seemed an eternity when suddenly….

"Della." Perry tried to speak, but only a muffled sound emerged from his throat. The sound of his voice woke Della from her reverie and she sat up, and immediately turned her eyes to the figure on the bed. Taking his hand in hers, she spoke softly to him, "I'm here, Perry. Please don't try to talk."

"Della." Perry's voice sounded stronger. "I'm OK. I feel like I've been on a long, long journey." Giving Della a weak smile, his thumb gently stroking the back of her hand, he added. "You know I would never leave you."

Della smiled and felt tears welling up. She pressed the button by the side of the bed and immediately a nurse appeared. "I'll get the Sister," the nurse replied and briskly left.

By the next morning Perry's condition continued to improve and the attorney was moved to a private room. Della finally allowed herself to believe that he really would completely recover. With this realization came the need for a shower, a change of clothes and a much needed phone call to Ken in Paris. Taking a cab back to the hotel, she showered, changed, called Ken and was back at Perry's side within the hour.

##########

Two days later Della sat on the edge of her husband's bed. They were talking quietly, stopping every now and then to kiss and touch each other. Suddenly the door opened, Ken Malansky and Paul Drake Jr. burst in, almost falling over each other in their haste.

Each took turns hugging Della and vigorously shaking Perry's hand.

"Paul, I didn't expect you here! Were you on a case?" Della asked, surprised at seeing him in London.

Paul seemed shocked. "Don't you remember? I thought I told you I would be surfing in Hawaii."

Ken chimed in. "After you phoned me, Della, I had to call Paul and let him know what had happened. I know that you and Perry are as close to Paul as his own parents..." Ken's voice trailed off as the two young men simultaneously noticed both the wide gold wedding band and engagement ring on Della's left hand.

"You didn't? You haven't?" They both asked in unison.

"We did and we have!" Della answered; laughing with happiness, looking over at Perry's smiling face.

Both young men enveloped her in a bear hug.

"How I wished Dad had lived to see you two married. He would have been thrilled," Paul exclaimed. "He always said Uncle Perry and Aunt Della were a perfect match. You were made for each other."

Ken and Paul turned to Perry who was propped up in bed watching their reactions with an amused smile on his face.

"Congratulations!" They chorused, each shaking his hand in turn.

Their celebrations were cut short when Sister McQueen entered the room. "Now, now that's quite enough! Mr. Mason needs his rest!" She told them sternly, pushing them gently towards the door. "You can come back again tomorrow during visiting hours."

Perry remained in hospital for the next few days. After another brief visit, Ken returned to the night life of Paris and Paul returned to the giant waves of Hawaii. Perry was anxious to leave and was dressed for his release. Mr. Ramchandani shook his hand and kissed Della lightly on her cheek. "Now remember what I said Mr. Mason, you must take things easy for a while."

"I'll make sure he behaves," Della ensured the Consultant. "We are thinking of doing a little touring before we go back to the States. Nothing strenuous, we'll just take a leisurely tour of Shakespeare's Stratford on Avon and Wordworth's Lake District."

She laughed at the grimace on the attorney's face. "I shall be doing all the driving and I won't let Perry exert himself."

She added with a meaningful look at Perry, daring him to contradict her. "We might even consider retiring when we get back to LA."

Perry pursed his lips, shook his head, but said nothing.

##########

The taxi drew up outside the main entrance and Della slipped her arm through Perry's and together they eased down the steps into the waiting car. Turning, they both waved goodbye to the doctor standing on the steps.

"They are such a charming couple," Mr. Ramchandani commented to Sister McQueen who had joined him on the hospital steps.

"Yes, Sir, they are," She agreed, "and the strange thing is they remind me of an American lawyer and his secretary I used to watch on TV years ago. I wonder whatever happened to them?"

The End

_Author's note:_

_Wedding ceremonies are no longer performed at Caxton Hall, but a few years ago it was where the rich and famous were married._

_In England a Consultant is given the courtesy title of Mr. instead of Dr._

_The London Plane tree is a type of tree native to Northern Europe and the streets of London are lined with them. They have bright green leaves and sticky buds in the Spring._


End file.
